


The Stars are our Witnesses

by Storia_Historia



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Gen, M/M, Political Drama, Racism, Unresolved Romantic Tension, ini semua!!ulah!!jahiliy!!!1
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: Dihadapannya, Lawrence tampak tertegun dan berulangkali mengerjapkan mata. Ujung mulutnya perlahan terangkat dan sebuah senyum penuh makna tersirat di wajahnya. Ali ikut tersenyum. Mereka saling menggenggam erat tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.Pikir Ali, jika Lawrence adalah bintang, maka ia harap Lawrence bisa bersinar selamanya.-----





	1. Chapter 1

Untuk S.A.

Aku mencintaimu,  
maka kugambarkan pasang surut hidup manusia di tanganku  
dan kutuliskan harapanku pada bintang-bintang di langit  
Untuk memberikanmu Kebebasan, tujuh pilar dari rumah yang layak,  
bahwa kedua matamu akan bersinar untukku

Saat kita sampai.

Kematian tampak menjadi temanku dalam perjalanan,  
hingga kami semakin dekat  
dan melihatmu menunggu:  
Saat kau tersenyum,  
dalam kecemburuan yang penuh duka,  
ia mendahuluiku dan merebutmu:

Kedalam heningnya.

Cinta, jalan melelahkan yang menggerayang dalam tubuhmu,  
bayaran itu saat ini hanyalah milik kita  
Sebelum akhirnya tangan lembut bumi menemukanmu,  
dan cacing-cacing buta mulai

Hidup dalam tubuhmu.

Orang-orang berharap padaku, agar aku melanjutkan pekerjaan kita,  
rumah yang terhormat, sebagai kenangan dirimu.  
Tapi aku tak mampu membangun monumen yang sesuai,  
meninggalkannya tak selesai: bahkan hingga kini  
Hal-hal kecil merayap keluar untuk membangun gubuk mereka  
dalam bayangan yang merusak

Pemberian darimu.

 

\---

 

 

Ali seharusnya tidak kaget saat tahu prasangkanya terbukti benar. _Arogan, Aurens yang arogan,_ pikirnya sembari berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu di sebrang markas Bey Turki itu. Ia berpikir untuk memanggil bantuan, namun dengan segera ia menepis pikirannya yang terdengar bodoh dan nekat: mengelikan.

Saat Ali mendengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam bangunan, dengan segera ia bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dari sana ia bisa mengintip saat para Turki itu menyeret sosok laki-laki yang sangat familiar baginya.

Ali seharusnya tidak panik saat sosok tak berdaya Aurens dilempar keluar dari bangunan yang dikutuk Allah itu. Terjerembab diatas kubangan penuh lumpur, bagaikan sampah berwujud manusia.

Ali menunggu hingga cahaya lentera dari dalam bangunan perlahan menjauh, kemudian dengan buru-buru lelaki kabilah Harith itu memapah kawannya perlahan bangkit. Aurens terdengar melenguh dan meringis sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju unta-untanya.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan sentimen yang ingin ia ajukan pada lelaki itu: _Kau tak apa? Apa yang mereka perbuat padamu? Siapa jiwa terkutuk yang melakukan ini?_ Namun fokus utamanya kini adalah mengawasi hingga el-Aurens sampai di persembunyian mereka tanpa perlu jatuh dari punggung untanya.

“Ambilkan air dan selimut!” seru Ali sembari membopong Aurens ke dalam puing-puing bangunan yang mereka sebut sebagai persembunyian sementara. Rekan-rekan mereka segera membantu Ali membaringkan Aurens di alas tidur yang apa adanya. Aurens kembali meringis dan memutar posisi tidurnya, menyamping.

Mereka meminta Aurens agar ia mau melepas bajunya yang lembab, dan saat lelaki Inggris itu tak lagi mau menanggapi, Ali dengan terpaksa melepaskannya sendiri, mengabaikan protes dan rontaan yang dilakukannya. Begitu Ali menemukan kondisi punggung Aurens yang berhiaskan memar dan lumuran darah—penuh bekas luka cambuk dan hantaman benda tumpul lainnya—Ali merasakan amarah yang anehnya menghampakan.

\---

                _Rusak, bukan apa-apa lagi_. Itulah yang terus menerus digumamkann Aurens. Lelaki itu benar-benar mengalami pengalaman yang membuatnya trauma. Berubah, ia berubah drastis. Setelah Dera’a, el-Aurens—

“Kau sendiri yang berkata ‘Semua orang bisa menjadi apapun yang ia inginkan’!”

“Aku itulah yang _tadinya_ kupikirkan, Ali! Tapi aku salah! Lihatlah, Ali! ini—”Aurens menunjukkan kulitnya yang putih pucat, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang terbakar matahari. “—inilah yang menentukan apa diriku!”

“Tidakkah kau peduli pada mereka?!” Ali menunjuk sekelompok orang-orang Arab yang kemarin dengan penuh semangat, rela mengikuti mereka berdua. _Tidakkah kau peduli padaku? Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja? Menerlantarkan segala sesuatu yang telah kau mulai? Revolusi Arab yang telah kita mulai?_

“Mereka orang-orangmu. _Kau_ lah pemimpin mereka, Ali.” Bahkan jika rasa kesal lah yang dirasakan Aurens, ia sama sekali tak memperlihatkan jika ia adalah seseorang yang sedang kesal. Ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan apapun kecuali keputus asaan.

“Biarkan aku kembali pada orang-orangku, Ali.”

Ali tak bisa membalas. Aurens benar. Ali terlau naif sehingga lupa diri bawa el-Aurens bukan benar-benar bagian dari mereka. Dia hanyalah orang asing yang berbicara dan berpakaian seperti mereka. Ia bukanlah seorang Arab, dan apa untung baginya mengorbankan jiwa raga demi sesuatu yang bukan dirinya sendiri?

Ali kecewa pada Aurens, tapi ia lebih kecewa pada dirinya. Oh, jika saja ia bisa menyerah begitu saja seperti Aurens...

Setelah Dera’a, el-Aurens hanyalah Lawrence.

\---

                Lawrence kembali pada mereka, dan Ali tak akan bohong jika harus mengakui bahwa perasaannya campur aduk akan hal itu. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk mengumpulkan kaumnya disini. Ia menawarkan uang, dan Ali tak henti-hentinya mengerutkan dahi. _Apa yang Inggris lakukan padanya?_

“Apakah ia berubah, setelah Dera’a?” Tanya lelaki dengan kamera di tangannya itu. Seorang jurnalis dari Amerika. Ali mendengus, ia bahkan tak perlu berhenti untuk menarik napas, saat menjawab:

“Ia tetap sama.”

Lawrence kembali menjadi harapan bagi bangsa Arab untuk bisa bebas dari Turki. Setidaknya, itulah yang mereka duga pada awalnya. Hingga rombongan Lawrence semakin dekat, dan sebuah pemandangan ganjil membuat Ali dan Auda abu Tayi sempat bertukar pandang.

“Apa-apaan ini?” tanya Ali sembari memacu untanya untuk berlari beriringan dengan Lawrence. Dibelakang mereka rombongan lelaki berpakaian warna-warni dengan air muka mengerikan—seperti rombongan lelaki yang dikutuk Allah.

“Mereka pengawalku.” Jawab Lawrence ringan. Ali menatap Lawrence horror, seolah menatap orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

“Mereka semua pembunuh! Mereka hanya peduli pada uang, bukan kemerdekaan Arab! Syaikh akan menggantung mereka!”

“Mereka orang-orang ku.” Lawrence mengabaikan pandangan heran yang dilontarkan Ali padanya. Mendengus, Ali mengarahkan untanya kebelakang, menghampiri seorang dengan wajah yang ia kenal.

“Kau, wahai Ghittan dari Aleppo.”

“Ya, wahai Sharif?”

“Mau kemana kita?”

“Damaskus, wahai Sharif.”

“Baik. _Untuk apa_ kau disini?”

Lelaki itu tersenyum menyeringai.

“Untuk el-Aurens, wahai Sharif!” Soraknya.

Ali kembali mengerjapkan matanya. _Gila, ini semua kegilaan!_ Ia kembali mendebat Lawrence mengenai keputusan buruk lainnya yang telah ia buat, tapi lelaki itu tetap tak bergeming dengan argumennya.

“Ke Damaskus!” Seru Lawrence, disusul oleh semua orang yang ada disana.

\---

                Jika el-Aurens lahir setelah pemuda asing yang berbicara dengan dialek-halus-bak-perawi-hadis itu membawa kembali si malang Qasim, dan setelah Dera’a el-Aurens hanyalah Lawrence, maka kini Ali tak tahu apakah yang menjadi Lawrence setelah Damaskus. Dengan banyaknya darah yang ia tumpahkan, jalur-jalur kereta yang ia ledakkan, barang-barang yang ia jarah, dan pemerintahan yang coba ia berdirikan.

Kabilah-kabilah ini—para Arab, belum terbiasa dengan sistem pemerintahan yang terstruktur, terpusat. Ali takkan membantah ini. Mereka tak berjalan begitu jauh dari masa-masa Jahiliyah, dan sungguh! Itu memalukan!

Lawrence menjelaskan rencana Inggris dan Prancis yang ingin menjalankan birokrasi mereka disini, yang menurutnya sangatlah licik. Karena baginya, kaum Arab sendiri lah yang berhak menentukan masa depan mereka, dan Lawrence yang malang, kaum Arab menentukan untuk membiarkan Inggris dan Prancis yang menentukan nasib mereka.

Tinggalah Lawrence, Auda, dirinya, dan beberapa orang yang tertidur dalam aula temaram tanpa aliran listrik. Sebuah hari yang panjang, ricuh, dan melelahkan. Ali memikirkan apakah yang sedang Feisal lakukan sekarang. Feisal lebih pandai berbicara dan mendamaikan orang-orang ketimbang dirinya.

Tak ada yang mengatakan apapun hingga Auda abu Tayi, dengan murka memukul meja tempat Lawrence mengerjakan surat-suratnya—apapun itu. Ia merebut lembar surat yang sedang ditulis Lawrence.

“Ini semua belum apa-apa!” Katanya. “Ada lebih banyak darah yang pernah mengering di gurun pasir daripada yang kau perkirakan!”

“Aku berdo’a semoga aku tak perlu lagi melihat gurun pasir. Tuhan, kabulkan do’a ku.” Balas Lawrence lelah, terlihat jelas bahwa ia berusaha keras untuk tak menangis. Auda mendengus.

“Hanya ada gurun pasir untukmu.” Dan ia berbalik pergi. Lawrence mendesah dan kembali mengurus surat-suratnya. Apapun yang terjadi dalam kepada lelaki itu, pasti jauh lebih berantakan dari kelihatannya.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Ali?” Tanya Lawrence. _Apa kau juga akan meninggalkan semua ini? Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku_?

“Aku akan tinggal. Aku ingin mempelajari politik.”

“Pekerjaan yang rendahan.”

“Aku sama sekali tak memikirkannya saat bertemu denganmu!” Ketusnya. Ali beranjak dari kursinya untuk berjalan keluar sebelum akhirnya berhenti di ambang pintu. Ia menarik napas dan berbalik.

“Kau telah berjuang keras untuk memberi kami Damaskus.”

“Itulah alasanku kesini.”                                                                                                               

Mereka terdiam, dan Ali baru saja hendak meneruskan langkahnya saat Lawrence melanjutkan: “Ini semua akan bermakna sesuatu.”

Ali setuju. “Ini semua akan punya banyak makna.”

Lelaki Harith itu membungkukkan badan, memberikan salam hormat pada Lawrence. Lawrence membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan. Disinilah mereka berpisah. Ali kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Lawrence sendiri di dalam sana.

Ali belum sampai ke luar gedung saat ia dikejutkan dengan Auda abu Tayi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kegelapan, dan menarik tangannya. Ali sontak meronta melepaskan diri.

“Dia teman bagimu?”

“Enyahlah.” Ia menerobos lelaki Howeitat itu, namun Auda justru ikut berjalan disampingnya.

“Kau mencintainya?”

“Tidak.” Decaknya. “Aku _takut_ padanya.”

“Lalu mengapa kau menangis?”

Disini Ali berusaha keras mengatur napasnya, dengan suara bergetar ia membalas: “Jika aku, yang takut padanya, mencintainya. Bagaimana dengannya? Yang benci pada dirinya sendiri?”

Saat Auda berusaha untuk meraih bahunya, Ali segera berbalik dan mengeluarkan pisaunya, mengarahkan ujung tajam senjata itu pada lelaki itu. Kini giliran Auda yang terkejut, dan ia membeku di tempat.

“Singkirkan tanganmu, Howeitat!” seru Ali. Auda terkekeh.

“Bukan politisi lagi?” Ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan keengganannya beradu senjata dengan sang Sharif.

“ _Belum._ ” Ali kembali menyarungkan pisaunya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan bangunan yang terisi penuh dengan kesedihan itu.

“Takkan semudah itu menyatukan para Arab, Harith!”

Ali hanya meliriknya sebentar, dan ia menghilang dibalik bayangan gelap gedung.

 


	2. Epilog

 

                Mereka bertemu lagi di istana Versailles. Semua ini karena ia tak dapat menolak ajakan Feisal—Raja Feisal I dari Irak. Raja para Arab. Hussein bin Ali pasti bangga dengan tercapai sudah impiannya, walau dibelakang ruangan, Ali bertaruh Feisal memutar bola matanya.

Lawrence terlihat jauh lebih sehat dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Ia mengenakan pakaian tradisional Arabnya, bertukar cerita dengan tamu-tamu lain, saat mata birunya menangkap kehadiran Ali yang baru saja selesai berbincang dengan saudaranya. Ali menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan isyarat pada Lawrence untuk mengikutinya ke balkon istana.

Sang Sharif menunggu dua menit hingga Lawrence muncul membawakan dua cangkir berisi—

“Teh. Tak lagi panas, tapi masih layak hidang.” Katanya. _Sangat Inggris_. Ia menyodorkan salah satu cangkir kepada Ali, dan Ali langsung tersadar betapa hausnya ia.

“Kudengar kau menolak penghargaan dari Inggris atas apa yang kau lakukan dahulu.” Kata ‘dahulu’ terasa seperti baru kemarin. Saat Ali menembak mati penunjuk jalannya, saat Lawrence menyelamatkan Qasim hanya untuk menembaknya mati kemudian hari. Saat mereka terjebak di padang pasir, diatas unta-unta, meneriakkan kemerdekaan untuk Arab.

“Sangat konyol, Sharif Ali. Jika aku mendapatkan penghargaan dari mereka yang merusak impianku. Membebaskan Arab dari Turki, hanya untuk membuatnya terkungkung lagi pada Inggris dan Prancis.” Lawrence terkekeh akan ironi pahit ini.

“Suatu saat nanti, mungkin akan ada revolusi melawan itu.” Tawar Ali. Ia bersandar pada pagar balkon, dan berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan darah yang pernah tumpah disini semasa Revolusi Prancis.

Lawrence mengangkat bahu. Ia tampak tak menyangkal kemungkinan itu. Mereka berdua terdiam, memandangi langit Paris yang secara jelas menampilkan bintang biduk. Tapi masih tak secerah yang mereka lihat di gurun, yang bebas asap-asap pabrik dan mesin motor.

“Lawrence. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.”                                                                                                    

“Apapun.” Lawrence meneguk tehnya yang dingin. Ali menarik napas, seolah berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang aman untuk diucapkan.

“Apa motivasimu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau membantu Arab, padahal kau bukan bagian darinya?”

Malam di Paris mungkin dingin, tapi malam di gurun Arab lebih dingin lagi. Ali menunggu Lawrence yang tampak kesulitan menemukan jawaban yang pantas. Keraguan terlihat di wajahnya. Ali tahu Lawrence dan Feisal pernah melakukan perbincangan serupa, yang berakhir dengan Lawrence berkeliaran di gurun sepanjang siang-malam.

Si Inggris berdehem, dan Ali kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bintang-bintang pada Lawrence.

“Motivasiku, Ali.. adalah sesuatu yang cukup kompleks. Tapi singkat cerita, aku melakukan ini demi seseorang—dia sudah lama mati, dan kurasa, kemerdekaan Arab adalah hadiah yang pantas untuknya.”

“Kau melakukan semua ini demi cinta?” Ali cukup terkejut saat ‘ _nya_ ’ yang dialamatkan Lawrence berbentuk orang ketiga plural. Tidak berbentuk maskulin maupun feminin.

“Begitulah.”

“Aku takkan berkomentar.”

“Kau baru saja berkomentar.”

Ali terkekeh, ia menyodorkan cangkir kosongnya pada Lawrence. “Allah memberikan banyak kesabaran pada mereka yang berhadapan denganmu.”

“Semengganggu itukah aku untukmu?” Lawrence meraih cangkir teh Ali yang telah kosong, dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil disamping pintu beranda, bersebelahan dengan cangkirnya yang baru setengah terminum.

“Bukankah itu tipikal orang-orang Inggris? Arogan dan konyol?”

“Oh, kau hanya menyukaiku karena aku berbeda.” Mata biru yang telah banyak menyaksikan cinta hingga pembantaian itu tampak berseri memantulkan cahaya bintang-bintang.

“Aku menyaksikanmu berubah, Lawrence, el-Aurens, apapun cara mereka meyebutmu sekarang.” Ali meraih pergelangan tangan Lawrence, dan menautkan jemari mereka. “segala yang kau lakukan, segala yang kita perjuangkan. Kau boleh kecewa karena tak berakhir seperti yang kau inginkan—aku pun kecewa. Tapi inilah takdir yang dipilih Arab, untuk mereka tak benar-benar bersatu seperti yang kita rencanakan,”

Ali menarik napas. “Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Mereka akan mencatat ini dalam sejarah. Bintang-bintang ikut menjadi saksi kita.”

Dihadapannya, Lawrence tampak tertegun dan berulangkali mengerjapkan mata. Ujung mulutnya perlahan terangkat dan sebuah senyum penuh makna tersirat di wajahnya. Ali ikut tersenyum. Mereka saling menggenggam erat tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

Pikir Ali, jika Lawrence adalah bintang, maka ia harap Lawrence bisa bersinar selamanya.

Melakukan suatu hal demi cinta, sesuatu yang sangat murni:  Untuk cinta dapat mengambil segalanya dan memberikan semuanya, menghancurkan dan membangkitkan, menghidupkan dan mematikan. _Scimitar_ bermata dua.

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Iya saya dengerin lagu Kasih Tak Sampai - Padi ama Seikilos Epitaph mulu. Bye.


End file.
